


“Hug me!”

by kimrinah (rosalieirenen)



Category: Beast (Band), Highlight | Beast (Band), K-pop
Genre: Cute, DooWon, Fluff, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalieirenen/pseuds/kimrinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do if your hyung demands a hug while you want this moment for just yourself? Refuse of course! But Dujun is not that easy to get off of you once he sets his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Hug me!”

“Hug me!”

“Nah, don’t wanna.”

“I said hug me.” Dujun comes and gets what he wants. He often does this but you’re in a bad mood this time so you just push him away.

“I said I don’t wanna.”

He seems to not care and it irritates you but before you can express it he starts tickling you. You laugh out loud. He keeps torturing you until you’re lack of air in your lungs. You lay on the couch and you feel remote control pressing into your back. It is good anyway that it didn’t end on the floor, like always, you think.

“Hyung, I’ve heard you had a pretty exhausting day. You should just lay down and relax.” You just want him to leave you alone. You want it one on one with your depression of being the less known maknae in the world and all this bullshit you usually don’t give a shit but apparently do care now.

“And that’s what I’m doing,” Dujun says and settles himself in comfortably. He positions his head on your arm and closes his eyes. “What happened?”

You’re silent. It makes him rise his head and look at you. He seems serious. You avert your eyes not able to hold his fierce gaze. But he will try until he makes sure if it’s something serious. You know him as well as he knows you.

“What happened, Dongwoon-ah?” He whispers, touching your chin briefly and giving you a concerned look. “You know you can tell me…” He pauses.

“It’s nothing,” is your answer and the way your voice sounds, full packaged with guilt, you know you screwed because he won’t give up now.

Dujun rises up, hovers himself over you, staring. He locks your hands above your head so you cannot push him away.

“Hyung!” You whine. You don’t want to bother him with such stupid worries. He has much more of and much more serious problems to solve so you don’t want to be a burden. Tears build in your eyes but you blink it off.

He notices.

And he’s worried.

“Dongwoon,” he gently cups your cheeks with palms of his hands and leans on. His face is inches of yours. “What is it?”

His voice brings comfort. His soft whispers calm you down. It’s absurdly stupid how he’s able to wash away all your worries in just a single sentence. You’re glad to have him as leader. Without Dujun you would probably crash down long time ago.

“So?” He inquires.

“It’s okay.” You give him a weak smile.

He doesn’t believe you. Actually he worries even more.

“Come on, Dongwoon. Spill it.”

And the way he looks at you, you want to tell him all of it. You want to tell him how bad you feel left alone when they have schedules. How he’s not recognizable on the street. How he has the least fans. Whenever they ask someone to choose favorite member he’s never the choice. When all members, beside him, had gone solo or collaborated with other artists or acting…

“I’m the weakest link in Beast’s chain, hyung,” you say eventually.

Dujun looks at you with pure amazement.

“How did you come up with this?” He’s not cursing yet. It’s weird, you think. “Dongwoon-ah.”

He sighs heavily. You don’t know what to say. So you name all your worries out. Aloud they sound more stupid than they were in your head. Tears show up again because it really hurts you, even if you know you shouldn’t think like that.

“I don’t know how to deal with you sometimes.” Dujun says interrupting your monologue of personal issues. “I’m sorry, Dongwoon. I wish I could.”

“I just feel needless. Like, you would do fine whether it is with or without me. Beauties wouldn’t even notice I’m gone.” You give up. It’s just too comfty with his body pressed to yours, his warm calming you and creating mood for confessions.

Dujun is hurt by what you say. He is confused. He doesn’t know how to help you. He leans his forehead on your chest and sighs. Again.

“Please, don’t worry. I’ll be fine hyung. I shouldn’t say it,” you panic.

“No, I’m glad you told me,” he says. “But I won’t let you worry. I doesn’t matter how stupid it sounds. If it’s important to you, it’s important to me as well.” Dujun rises his head locking their eyes. He wants to say more but you’re first.

“That’s the leader’s talk.” You try to giggle. It comes out stiff.

Dujun looks away and unglues his body from yours. You pout in disappointment. Seeing his raised eyebrows you shrugg arms. “You wanted to hug, right?”

Dujun sighs for third time already and moves his head in a no. “I don’t want anymore,” he says and realizing how it sounded he adds, “you don’t even realize…”

He seems to lead an inner battle, losing. You both sit up, suddenly Dujun having an issue. Now you’re the concerned one. What a twist. You knew he has a lot on his plate. You reach his arm, patting it lightly.

“Hyung.”

Dujun forces himself to look at you. Something in his eyes is different. You ignore it because he wraps hands around your neck and pulls you into a tight embrace.

“You’re the most important member in this band, okay?” He says. “At least to me. Screw the others. The rest of the band, manager, Beauties. For me you’re the most important. You’re the number one.”

You smile. He does indeed calm you down. The warm feeling of being safe surrounds you along with the heat of his body. You close eyes, inhaling his scent.

“The best thing that happened to me in this world was meeting you, hyung.”

Dujun’s hand moves to your head, rushing through your hair in a silent answer.

“I love you, Dongwoon-ah.” Dujun’s voice breaks while saying it. It’s werid. They say it a lot to themselves but this time it sounds like a real confession. You’re puzzled but decide to ignore the feeling.

“Yeah. Me too, hyung.”

“No, I mean it,” Dujun releases him from hug. He touches your chin and brushes your lips with his in a hesitant kiss. You’re to shocked to respond. He pulls out only to join your mouth again, his tounge making it’s way inside. His hands land on your hips as his tounge explores you.

You let him do this. Never before were you thinking of Dujun this way but the feelings toward him you’ve had from the beggining were …special. The warmth you felt moves down your body. You can feel the heat his hands leave on you trailing up your back. You start responding to the kiss not controling it. You put palms flat on his chest and clench fists on the shirt. Your eyes are closed so you feel everything twice intense. You just surrender to his actions.

Dujun, probably considering your reaction, doesn’t stop himself. He presses his body into yours, rocking his hips on yours. It sends you a shiver. The move repeated on and on makes you pant into the kiss. You’re aroused and looking for the friction yourself. You break the kiss with a quiet moan and Dujun growls hearing it. It fascinates you how hot you make him. He looks at you and you feel like the only person on the world under this gaze. It drives you to get more from him. You reach his face, amazed how a simple brush of a fingertip changes the horny gaze into a hopeful look.

Do you really love me? You don’t ask him that. You want to discover it yourself. If answer will be positive all your worries vanish. Because you won’t be useless anymore. You won’t be least important. Not for most special man in your life.

You pull him in to another kiss. You never realized how much you wanted him being close to you. And now…

“Hyung,” you moan. You both lay back on the couch. You pull him closer, wrapping your arms around his waist. “Hyung, I-I’m ha-ard…”

Dujun growls.

“God, Dongwoon…” he breaths.

He leans to join your lips again when you both hear door open with a loud crack. Someone enters the living-room. Dujun hugs you instead of kissing and you’re so confused and scared you close eyes. Understanding comes to you a while after. You pat Dujun on his back, pretending you just hug each other. Kikwang gives you uninterested look and does what he came for. Turns the TV on and sits at the end of the couch.

“Where’s remote control?” He asks.

You sigh praying it doesn’t sound like a moan and try to pull Dujun out. You hand Kikwang device you felt under your back all this time. You don’t dare to look at Dujun being afraid what you could see. Regret. Sorry. If Kikwang didn’t interrupt, if he came a little while later you may have…

You gasped. Your eyes found Dujun’s naturally and you saw uncertainty transforming into desire as an answer to your own gaze. You smiled at him as a warm feeling filled your heart.

**Author's Note:**

> i really like to tease readers. you need to forgive me my bad personality.  
> plus  
> i’ve tried a different narration. more detailed. what you think about it?


End file.
